Cure
, , and magic are spells used by Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies that utilize the element of Plants. Cure magic makes the target recover an amount of lost HP. Uses Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Ventus was shown using Cure in a gameplay video. ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Cure acts very much like a Potion; Cura acts very much like a Hi-Potion; Curaga acts very much like a Mega-Potion. It costs 1 MP bar to use. Donald Duck, Tarzan and Ariel can cast Cure magic as well. The summons Tinker Bell and Bambi can help heal Sora when summoned into battle. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Goofy uses an ability called Evolution that acts like Cure magic. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, there is a Cure Magic card that can be used in a few different Sleights: *Cura *Curaga *Synchro Both Bambi and Tinker Bell summons cards use Cure magic to heal Sora when summoned. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Cure magic is much more powerful and nearly always fully heals its target as well as allies within the proximity of the deployment. Cure magic further gains an increasingly large area of effect as the spell's level increases; however it also consumes all of the user's MP in one casting. Donald Duck, Auron, Simba and Riku can all use Cure magic. Tinker Bell appears alongside Peter Pan in his summon where she heals Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Cure heals about 30%-40% of damage. Cura has a Regen effect, where the caster gains life over time. Curaga creates a circle that rapidly heals the user as long as they stay inside it. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, you can use Cure License from Hero's License. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts '''Cure': Granted after defeating Clayton and the Stealth Sneak. Power equals (Max MPx3)+9. Cura: Upgraded before fighting Captain Hook. Power equals (Max MPx3)+27. Curaga: Upgraded after talking to Aerith in Hollow Bastion a few times. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Cure': In Sora's original deck. Cura: Stock 2 Cure cards. Curaga: Stock 3 Cure cards. ''Kingdom Hearts II '''Cure': Granted after completing Beast's Castle Cura: Upgraded after reuniting with Goofy in Hollow Bastion Curaga: Upgraded after completing Hundred Acre Wood ''Kingdom Hearts coded '''Cure License': Granted in Olympus Coliseum Enemies that use Cure Magic *Green Requiem *Crescendo *Pete (to a certain extent) *Yuffie *Clayton Other Uses *In Kingdom Hearts, Cure names are used to mark the ranks of Cockpit Gummi Blocks. Trivia *Marluxia, Number XI of Organization XIII, wields the element of flower, which appears to be the inverse of the Cure spell, as it induces a gradual death as opposed to healing, evidenced by his boss fights. *During the Heartless Invasion of Hollow Bastion, Aerith is shown using Curaga off-screen to heal an exhausted Yuffie. *When Donald uses Cure on Sora in Chain of Memories, it seems to regenerate his strength as well. fr:Soin Category: Abilities Category: Magic